


Sneaking in the night

by Blackcarstairs



Category: The Last Hours Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Boys Kissing, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 02:20:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30132498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackcarstairs/pseuds/Blackcarstairs
Summary: Alastair faces a difficult mission.Against Matthew and Oscar he will do anything to sleep in his boyfriend's room.
Relationships: Alastair Carstairs & Thomas Lightwood, Grace Blackthorn/Christopher Lightwood
Kudos: 26





	Sneaking in the night

In a brief moment of rationality, Alastair assumes that this is the most stupid situation in his life.

And all this for one guy.

Okay, the guy is Thomas Lightwood, his giant and loving boyfriend, but that doesn’t lessen the ridicule of the situation.

Standing in the middle of the corridor, he stares at the golden retriever incisively so that in some miraculous way the blessed dog does not denounce his presence, Oscar in turn seems to ignore Alastair's pleading looks as he stands up and nudges Matthew's face, who is sleeping soundly sprawled on the couch.

In a panic, he turns his gaze to Thomas, seeing him share the same terror as his.

Standing in the doorway of his room, he was still wearing part of the suit he had worn for Anna and Ariadne's engagement dinner, the tie had been removed as well as the jacket and sleeves of the social blouse had been lifted up to his shoulders causing Alastair to lose good seconds taking a look.

He was a terribly hot sight for those who were only wearing pants and a simple white blouse, a sight that was taking Alastair's concentration off the real problem.

Damn Oscar, damn Matthew, he thought furiously again.

When Anna and Ariadne scheduled their wedding party at the Lightwood estate, they decided it would last a whole week and then organized several rooms for everyone, sharing them.

Most of the couples were together and Alastair imagined it would be the same with him and Thomas, but his sleeping plans clinging to his boyfriend went down the drain when Matthew threw a tantrum.

Everyone knew that he and Alastair had a rivalry and that even with the courtship with Thomas that had not changed, but it was a surprise when he simply said that they would not sleep together. Obviously the fight was sparked and Matthew remained stubborn about it arguing that Alastair would lead Thomas to wantonness, since then he had become a sleeping dog in the room next to the corridor keeping an eye out for any movement during the night.

The separate room rule also applied to Christopher and Grace, and even over the protests of the two couples, nobody did anything to counter Matthew, quite the contrary they were encouraging him just to enjoy the frustration of the four.

Everything got worse yesterday, two days after arriving at the mansion, when Christopher tried to sneak into Grace's room and tripped over Oscar who was standing guard in the hall.

The dog, to Matthew's pride, was loyal to his owner's madness, always sleeping beside him in the living room or in the hallway, and as soon as he saw Christopher just a few steps from Grace's room, he began to bark and growl each time Christopher gave him one. I step closer to Grace.

In vain the two tried to calm him at the same time as everyone else left the rooms and laughed at the situation, in a few moments Matthew came up with a shotgun forcing them to go back to their own rooms ignoring Grace's hateful looks, which in the morning she still looked at him with the same intensity as he boasted of keeping Christopher's purity intact.

Alastair understood it well. It was frustrating to have to sneak to every corner of the house in order to be able to kiss Thomas for a few minutes before someone deleted them, Alastair was on edge and all he needed was to sleep next to his boyfriend.

However, none of this would happen if he did not do something immediately.

Nervous, he looked again at Matthew, who was still asleep and accelerated his step towards Thomas, who pointed to the floor indicating the right place to step without making any more noise. On tiptoe Alastair progressed slowly taking advantage of the fact that Oscar was still focused on licking Matthew.

Immersed in the mission to show Alastair the right places to walk on the wooden floor, both he and Thomas did not notice when the last corridor door was opened and Cordelia came out, hugging James.

Within seconds James and Cordelia understood what was going on and were delighted to see Alastair's advances.

Determined to pester her brother Cordelia questioned quietly

"Do you know the places where the wood creaks?" With a mischievous smile James nodded and both looked at each other briefly with understanding and amusement before James stomped hard on the board to his right.

Immediately Thomas and Alastair stiffened, looking at Matthew at the same time in fear and then at Cordelia and James.

Frantically Alastair began to make aggressive mimics about cutting off their necks while Thomas pleaded in his gaze for them to have mercy.

Cordelia shivered laughing silently as James stepped again, making more noise than the previous one. Nervously Thomas and Alastair noticed that Matthew had moved and to their dismay Oscar's attention was on Alastair again.

Determined not to wait any longer, Alastair launched himself into a race desperate at Thomas's door, not caring about the noise, Oscar also ran barking trying to reach him.

Opening the door wide, Thomas advanced to Alastair to pull him back into the room at the same time that Oscar bit Alastair's pants.

Cursing Alastair, he shook his left leg, but the dog continued to drag him away from Thomas.

Cordelia and James were no longer silent, their laughter echoed down the hall and finally awoke Matthew.

Confused he looked around and slowly understood what was happening, the Fairchild abruptly got up from the sofa and took the shotgun.

"Get away from him Carstairs" He hissed across the room quickly, Alastair continued to pull his leg repeatedly and without more patience he gave a last tug that left a tear in his trouser leg and the long-awaited freedom.

Without waiting for more Thomas took him by the blouse and abruptly brought him to the room closing the door in the face of Oscar and behind Matthew, in a hurry they locked the door hearing the screams outside.

"Open the damn door". Matthew said, beating furiously, in the background Alastair could hear the scandalous laughter of Cordelia and James, and without resisting he laughed, earning Thomas a confused look before he too burst out laughing.

"I don't think Fairchild". He replied, approaching Thomas and putting his arms around his neck, delighting in the sight of his boyfriend.

"Hello, noore cheshmam". Whispered Alastair, holding his face gently Thomas replied

"Hello, adelbaram" For a moment they just looked at each other with little passion, caring for Matthew's last screams at the door, at last Thomas ended the moment by making his lips meet.

Alastair felt himself shiver with Thomas's hands moving from his face to his hair in a slow caress as he returned the kiss with fervor, pushing him to the bed.

Falling seated, Thomas brought him to his lap where the kisses became something more, little by little both became impatient with so many clothes and in a silent communication they were soon discarded on the floor.

Nibbling Thomas's lower lip, Alastair looked at him with longing, running his hands over his chest, forcing him to lie down on the bed.

"Matthew was right, I sure want to take you into wantonness." He said hoarsely, in response Thomas gave a small smile pulling him by the neck to kiss him again.

Enough words then, Alastair thought before he lost himself in the myriad of sensations.

Bonus:

Taking a bite of the silly tart in Christopher's hand,  
Grace was more comfortable on her boyfriend's lap facing him.

"My food, you thief," he replied, giving a light flick on his forehead before returning to place his hand on her waist.

"I think I deserve a piece since I helped bring it in," she said, looking at him petulantly as she ran her hands under his shirt.

Since yesterday's fiasco she had looked for a way for both of them to be together, the solution came when Christopher said that his father had made a tree house when he was a child. Despite having a little dust they quickly cleaned it up and went over the plan.

Christopher would get blankets and pillows, while Grace would take the food and at midnight they would sneak out and meet in the little house. Miraculously Matthew had fallen asleep and Oscar didn't suspect when Grace passed him.

They both looked like teenagers hiding from their parents because of Matthew's teasing, and that was driving Grace crazy, not as much as not touching Christopher, but close.

"Lucky you that I love you" He said taking a last bite of the tart and hitting the crumbs that were between them.

Snuggling closer to him, she wrapped her arms around Chris's waist and hugged him. She felt him do the same and rest his head on her neck giving light kisses to her skin.

A shiver went through her body and she felt suddenly hot.

"Remind me to bring one more thing tomorrow" said Grace

"What?"

"Condoms," she replied, and Christopher laughed, bringing the kisses up to her mouth.

"There are certainly other ways to take advantage of it," he murmured into her mouth, causing Grace to smile.

"Yes, there is" said kissing him.

**Author's Note:**

> I was reading The Challenge, by Rachel Van Dyken when the author put a scene very similar to this, at the time I imagined Thomas and Alastair going through the same situation and of course I had to write.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it and I'm sorry for any mistakes that appear. I am not fluent in English and these are my first fanfics so it is obvious that I will make mistakes sometimes.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading ❤️


End file.
